Mummy !
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: "-Sam, ne me dis pas que cette chose vient de m'appeler… Papa ! -Je peux tout t'expliquer Dean ! Je te le promets !" Parce que Sam n'avait pas pu laisser ce pauvre Charlie dans les égouts, tout simplement.


_**Auteur :**_ Tsu. ki!

_**Disclamer :**_ Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Sinon, comme plein d'autres fans, le scenario de l'ep pilote de la saison 5 aurait été différent !

Note : Je ne connais rien à la chose que Sam adopte. Donc concernant le régime alimentaire, il se peut que je me trompe.

Mais le "roi des rats" existe. C'est juste… Horrible. (enlevé les espace pour avoir le vrai lien.)

http : / images. google. ch /imgres ?imgurl =http :/ www. museum. nantes. fr/ pages/ 03-apercu /images/ roi. gif&imgrefurl= http: / www. museum. nantes. fr/ pages/ &usg=_Mbtekhux8klG-zjb0aleoVPXKK0= &h=280&w=300&sz=36&hl=fr&start=1&um=1&itbs= 1&tbnid=21RL160Si4m3GM:&tbnh=108&tbnw=116&prev=/images%3Fq%3Droi%2Bdes%2Brats%26um% 3D1%26hl%3Dfr%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26sa%3DN%26rls%3Dorg .mozilla:fr: official%26tbs%3Disch:1

Note 1 : j'ai jamais vu un lien si long non plus XD

Note 2 : c'est immonde hein ?...

Note 3 : que ceux qui s'en fichent lève la main ! (par review of course, sinon, je vous vois pas. Mwouhahah… Poussez pas, je sors, je sors….)

Note 4 : en écrivant, je me suis rappelée de… "I bin Schnappi das kleine krokodilllll"… SCHNAAPPPPPPPPIIIIII ! ce qu'il aura pu me remonter le moral à une époque lui U.U

Note 5 : Les espèces de machin qui séparent les paragraphes... C'est sensé être des crocodiles ^^'''

Un grand merci à Tyni pour sa relecture, (je vaincrais ton aversion pour SPN a l'usure xD) Pour avoir corrigé plein de point, et pis pour avoir corrigé mes fautes qui sortent carrément de la 4eme dimension U.U Ainsi qu'a Lydean pour avoir lu en avant première ^^

D'où ma réponse : 42.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mummy !**_

Sam mangeait, enfin picorait, tranquillement son déjeuner, dans le vaste self de son école. Enfin, de l'école où il était pour plusieurs semaines encore.

Il récitait distraitement dans sa tête quelques formule de mathématiques, ayant un test juste après la pause, quand une conversation provenant de la table d'à coté le captiva subitement.

"-En faite, au départ, c'était un petit alligator, que des ploucs avaient acheté pour le fun. Mais il est vite devenu trop gros, alors…

-Alors quoi, qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait du croco, dis ?"

Le narrateur de l'histoire savait attirer l'attention sur son récit, ça c'était certain. A sa table, tous l'écoutaient attentivement, suspendus à ses lèvres tandis que quelques élèves plus vieux souriaient en secouant la tête, connaissant déjà l'histoire. Certaines légendes urbaines restaient indémodables après tout.

"-Alors ils l'ont jeté dans la cuvette des toilettes !

-Haa ! Mais c'est dégoûtant !

-Ouaip. Mais tu vois, le reptile est pas mort. Il est allé tout droit dans les égouts. Et la, on dit qu'il a été en contact avec des produits radioactifs-

-Des produits radioactifs, mais bien sûr. Dans les égouts ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Mais ferme-la ! C'est moi qui raconte l'histoire !"

Sam avait à présent légèrement tourné la tête vers le groupe qui se chamaillait gentiment. Ça devait être sympa d'être une bande d'amis soudés…

"-Bref. Et à cause de ces produits chimiques-

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient radioactifs ?"

La remarque fut suivie d'un coup derrière la tête de l'adolescent perturbateur de narrateur.

"-Je disais donc que la créature a acquis une intelligence humaine, suite à une mutation. Elle se tapit dans les profondeurs. Et je dis bien elle parce que c'est _une femelle._ On pourrait facilement la tuer, comme n'importe quel être vivant. Mais pour cela, il faudrait la capturer. Or elle est bien trop intelligente pour cela… "

Fier de son effet, l'adolescent bomba le torse. Il savait déjà qu'il racontait bien toutes sortes d'histoires. Et enchaina donc avec une histoire drôle qui emplit le réfectoire d'éclats de rire.

Le jeune Winchester lui se leva, posa son plateau sur le tapis roulant prévu à cet effet et se dirigea jusqu'à son casier, récupérant quelques affaires.

Dans un coin de son cerveau, l'histoire de l'alligator vivant dans les égouts tournait doucement.

"-[ [ [ [ ~~~

"-SAAAMMMYYY !"

Le susnommé tiqua au surnom.

"-Dean ! C'est SAM ! S.A.M !

-Oui, oui Sammy. Dit tu peux passer faire les courses en rentrant ? J'ai quelques… Trucs, à faire."

En disant cela, le plus vieux des deux jeta un regard derrière lui, où une mignonne blonde lui fit un signe de la main. Ce à quoi il répondit avec un sourire aguicheur.

Sam roula des yeux, récupérant le porte-monnaie en cuir que lui avait lancé son frangin.

"-Fait gaffe, y'a l'argent pour le mois là-dedans ! Et tu traînes pas ! Après les courses, tu

- Rentres directement au motel."

La fin de la phrase avait été dite dans une parfaite synchronisation par les deux adolescents. Dean sourit, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, qui grogna pour la forme.

Sur le chemin menant au supermarché local, il sifflota, honte à lui, l'air de _fade to back_ de Metallica. Quoiqu'avec _Nothing else matter_, c'était l'une des seules chansons qu'il appréciait presque parmi la discographie de ce groupe. Même si pour la douce ballade qui tranchait avec le style du groupe, c'était pour un fait particulier. Même s'il continuait à penser que c'était malgré tout une berceuse peu orthodoxe.

Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention et buta contre une dalle mal agencée du trottoir, perdant sa stabilité et s'étalant de ton son long d'une manière fort peu gracieuse.

Il pesta de longue minute en se relevant, et remis ses mains dans ses poches après avoir dépoussiéré son pantalon. Sauf qu'il remarqua que sa main droite avait tout d'un coup plus d'espace, par rapport à tout à l'heure. Il blêmit en comprenant la cause et retourna sur ses pas, maudissant sa maladresse.

"-Merde, merde, merde, merde, meerrddeeee…"

Dean allait le tuer… Si son père ne le faisait pas avant. Et dire que son frère avait bien précisé que le porte monnaie contenant l'argent _pour le mois _! Il allait mourir.

Il scruta le sol, espérant voir la pochette en cuir marron mais ne vit rien. Il commença à s'arracher les cheveux quand il remarqua une bouche d'évacuation.

…Sa malchance coutumière n'était comme même pas aussi forte… Si ?

Prudemment, il jeta un regard, essayant de ne pas, de ne surtout pas ! penser au clown de _Ça_. Le clown qui était dans les égouts. Et qui avait plein de dents…

_Mais tu vois, le reptile est pas mort. Il est allé tout droit dans les égouts._

Et qui avait comme animal de compagnie un alligator plein de dents.

Se concentrant un peu, il colla quasiment son œil aux barreaux pour distinguer quelque chose. Grâce au soleil, il voyait clairement le fond du trou. Ainsi que son porte-monnaie.

Bon, génial. Et comment il était censé le récupéré au juste, hein ?

Il se redressa, et tournant rapidement la tête, chercha une plaque d'égout du regard. La chance devait avoir pitié de lui, car il en trouva une située à moins de cent mètres sur le trottoir.

Il y courut, et posa son sac à côté de lui. Il déglutit avant de se positionner au dessus de la lourde plaque en métal. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il réussit néanmoins à décaler quelques centimètres de la plaque sur le trottoir. Il s'accorda quelques minutes de pause, et essuya son front couvert de sueur d'un revers de main. Puis, avec un dernier effort, il réussit à pousser la plaque suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler.

Chose faite, il regarda le trou béant, noire, et très peu engageant. Il fit la moue quand des relents d'odeurs écœurantes envahirent ses narines. Il fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit une lampe torche. Avec un couteau rétractable et son portable, c'étaient les trois choses dont il ne devait se séparer sous aucun prétexte. Il glissa donc son portable dans une poche de son manteau, et hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de se saisir également de son canif, sait-on jamais.

Calant la lampe dans sa main droite, il posa prudemment son pied sur le premier barreau, avant de commencer une lente descente.

Plus il progressait, et plus l'odeur se faisait forte, presque insoutenable. Il retint à plusieurs reprises la nausée qui venait par vague, se répétant que c'était l'affaire de cinq minutes. Juste cinq petites minutes.

Il atteignit finalement le fond, et glissa sur une chose visqueuse, se rattrapant de justesse au barreau.

Puis il fit l'erreur de baisser sa lampe, éclairant ainsi la chose.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces "roi des rats". Des rats ayant été emmêlés par la queue, dans un nœud impossible à défaire, et dont les peaux avaient progressivement fondu pour se coller à celle du rat d'à coté.

Le "roi des rats" avait été appelé ainsi car les individus étaient collés entre eux à cause de la nécrose, les peaux se soudant avec des connexions nerveuses dues à la sciure, la poussière ou encore la chaleur… Ils ne pouvaient se nourrir tous seuls, et devait compter sur la solidarité de leurs congénères pour survivre.

Les huit rats composant la… chose semblaient tous morts. Pour être précis, ils commençaient déjà à pourrir par endroit, et Sam venait d'écraser trois d'entre eux, maculant sa chaussure de… C'était un intestin ca ?

Ne pouvant se retenir plus, il expulsa son déjeuner dans l'eau souillée qui coulait dangereusement près de lui.

Tremblant, il se retint quelques secondes encore contre le mur, ayant rapidement vérifié qu'il était clean, puis saisit son courage à deux mains, et marcha vers le rai de lumière qu'il distinguait au loin. Rai de lumière qui éclairait le porte-monnaie qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes déjà.

Il y arriva très rapidement, et se saisit du cuir du bout des doigts, le secouant dans l'espoir d'enlever les cochonneries qui s'étaient collées dessus.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par une forme blanche par terre.

Curieux, il le ramassa et constata que c'était un œuf, de la taille de sa main.

Mais qu'est ce qu'une chose comme celle-ci foutait dans les égouts ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de questions car il sentit quelques coups venant de la coquille. Coquille qui commençait à se fracturer, formant des fissures en toile d'araignée, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit museau vert pointe au dehors. Quelques coups de tête plus tard, Sam tenait dans la paume de sa main un bébé alligator.

Il hurla, lâchant le reptile qui tomba au sol, au milieu d'un minuscule morceau de son ancien réceptacle, et il se tortilla sur le sol, avant d'arriver à se mettre sur le ventre.

Sam regardait, il fallait bien l'admettre, horrifié par la créature.

La légende de l'alligator des égouts revint avec d'autant plus de force dans sa mémoire.

_"Et je dis bien elle parce que c'est une femelle."_

La légende était donc vraie. Et il venait de tomber sur la progéniture du monstre.

"-Oh c'eesssttt pas vraiii…"

Le petit être avança chancelant jusqu'à la chaussure de Sam. Il entreprit ensuite de l'escalader, chose qui se révéla impossible pour son petit corps.

Complètement en transe, le brun avança une main tremblante, dans laquelle l'alligator vint se blottir, sa queue s'enroulant autour de son poignet. Il releva sa main à hauteur de son visage. A ce moment là, la créature le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard empreint d'intelligence.

Puis un son guttural sortit de sa gorge, formant un unique mot, qu'il répétait encore et encore. C'était une voix rauque, grave, inhumaine, animale. Mais pourtant très compréhensible.

"-Maaa…Mannn…Maman, maman, maman, maman…"

Sam eut un rire nerveux en pensant à la merde dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer.

"-Ho puuutaaaaiiinnnn..."

La créature ouvrit la gueule, révélant la présence d'une rangée de dents déjà pointues. Chose qui ressemblait effroyablement à un sourire. Puis il entreprit de mordiller doucement la pulpe du pouce de sa maman, signifiant ainsi qu'il avait faim.

Reprenant soudain pied avec la réalité, Sam plaqua le reptile contre lui, il se hâta de remonter à la surface.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le nouveau né comme ça ! Le laisser seul dans les égouts serait comme le condamner à mourir. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de le tuer de ses propres mains non plus.

Une fois à la surface, il récupéra son sac, fourrant son couteau, sa lampe torche et le porte-monnaie durement récupéré dedans, avant de le mettre sur l'une de ses épaules.

Il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au supermarché.

Au bout d'un moment, il jeta un coup d'œil à son colis. S'assurant qu'il était toujours là, ou qu'il n'avait pas halluciné… Mais non, l'être verdâtre tâtait son Tee-shirt, sagement.

"-Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?"

"-[ [ [ [ ~~~

Rentré des courses, Sam posa ses sacs et son nouveau compagnon sur la table de la cuisine de leur chambrée. Il entreprit de rapidement diluer un peu de lait dans de l'eau, l'animal devenant de plus en plus remuant à mesure que sa faim grandissait.

Si la créature accepta la nourriture au début, elle arrêta bien vite de boire les gouttes du breuvage, donnant des coups de tête dans la main de Sam.

"-Faim…Maman, faim, faim, faim !

-Mais je sais pas quoi te donner à manger moi !

-Faim !"

Sam soupira.

Le faite que la créature parlait, ou du moins arrivait à moduler des sons, l'étonnait certes, mais moins que le fait qu'il ait déjà du vocabulaire, ne fussent que deux mots. Sauf qu'au moment où il l'avait interrogé le bête à écailles, celle-ci l'avait regardé avec des grands yeux, facons de parler, interrogateur.

Ca lui venait comme ca, c'est tout. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui demandait ca lui !

Il laissa l'alligator sur la table, et se mit à l'aise, enlevant ses chaussures et sa veste. Il constata avec horreur que l'une de ses semelles était toujours incrustée de bouts de rats. Frissonnant, il posa ses baskets dans l'entrée, ne voulant pas maculer plus que nécessaire la moquette de ces choses infectes.

Il entendait son bébé, NON ! Il entendait l'alligator toujours pleurer qu'il avait faim, et percuta la table basse.

Il étouffa un juron en massant son tibia endolori. Un d'un bleu de plus, un !

"-Les jeunes alligators complètent les apports du lait maternel avec des insectes qu'ils trouvent dans les marécages. Cet apport de protéines supplémentaires leur est indispensable. Adulte, ils se nourriront de viande, le plus souvent déjà pourrissante. Mais leur technique de chasse est très perfectionnée. Ils entrainent leur proie au fond de l'eau pour la noyer. Ensuite, ils en attraperont une partie, et effectueront des mouvements rotatoires pour démembrer leur gibier. Cette technique redoutable est due à la puissance de leur mâchoire, qui équivaut à—"

Une mouche passa à ce moment-là devant Sam, qui l'écrasa entre ses mains par réflexe. Il regarda la créature écrasée, puis l'écran de la télévision que Dean avait visiblement oublié d'éteindre le matin même. Puis son regard dévia jusqu'à la table où se trouvait toujours la créature, l'attendant patiemment.

Incertain quand à la marche à suivre, Sam s'avança, et présenta devant l'animal le cadavre d'insecte. Cadavre qui fut accueilli avec un couinement de ravissement, avant de disparaître dans le gosier du petit.

"-Encore. Encore, maman, encore."

Sam chassa donc les mouches, heureusement pour lui, nombreuses, jusqu'à ce que la créature soit repue.

Assis sur une chaise, Sam pensait, en regardant sans le voir son alligator transgénique mordiller affectueusement ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas le garder dans sa chambre. Si Dean le trouvait… Le problème, c'était qu'il s'y était déjà attaché. Et qu'il voulait le protéger, peu importe le fait qu'il soit une créature surnaturelle, à l'instar de celles que leur père chassait.

Il se leva précipitamment, et le petit animal se retrouva cul par-dessus tête a cause d'une roulade involontaire.

Sam alla jusque dans sa chambre, et repéra une vieille boite à chaussures. Il vira les rangers de son frère qui se trouvaient dedans, et tapissa le fond d'un de ses vieux Tee-shirt.

Il revint ensuite auprès du reptile.

"-Bon écoute, tu comprends quand je te parle, hein ?"

La créature pencha la tête sur le côté, avant d'acquiescer.

Ne pensant pas à l'étrangeté de la situation, Sam continua à parler à l'être au sang froid.

"- Je peux pas te garder ici, tu comprends ? Mais je vais t'installer dans cette boîte, et te mettre dehors, dans une cachette. Tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir de la boîte. Pas tant que je suis là. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Compris ?"

Cette fois, la créature hocha franchement la tête du premier coup.

"-Bien. Et surtout, jamais tu n'attaqueras d'humain. Ja-mais. Même grand, surtout grand. Sous aucun prétexte. C'est très important, compris ? Jamais."

La créature hocha de nouveau le museau, et alla se blottir contre le torse chaud de sa mère.

"-Maaamannn… "

Sam tiqua. Il avança sa main avant de la reculer précipitamment, puis caressa finalement le haut du crâne de la petite chose.

"-Charlie…Charlie, ça te va comme nom ?"

Le fraîchement baptisé émit un couinement appréciateur, puis s'endormit. Le brun le déposa délicatement le nid qu'il avait confectionné, repliant le tissu contre le petit corps recouvert d'écailles.

Il prit ensuite doucement la boîte, et ouvrit la porte. Il s'assura que personne ne l'observait, et sortit.

Après quelque minute, il trouva un espèce de trou, juste sous la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il y posa le carton. Le trouvant trop voyant, il prit un pot de fleurs qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Quand il revint à la boîte, il y trouva son Charlie paniqué, qui criait son nom sans pour autant sortir de la boîte.

"-Chuttt, chutt calme-toi ! Maman est là non?

-Maman ! Maman ! Mamann…

-Ecoute, je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure, compris ? Et demain matin aussi. Alors sois sage d'accord ? Rappelle- toi. Tu ne dois pas sortir de là. Jamais. Ni attaquer un humain.

-Maman… Après ?

-Oui, je te verrais après."

Sam caressa une dernière fois la petite tête qui se cambra à la recherche de plus de contact. Puis, mû par une certitude, il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche.

"-Maman t'aime fort."

Puis il plaça le pot de fleur et rentra prestement dans leur chambre.

Il commençait tout juste ses devoirs quand son frère rentra.

"-Sammy, t'as bien fait les courses ?

-Oui oui. Et c'est Sam."

Son frère entra a son tour dans la cuisine, tout sourire, avant de s'arrêter net, fronçant les narines.

"-Bon sang, c'est quoi cette odeur ?"

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et renifla les cheveux de son frère, avant de se pincer le nez.

"-Mais bon sang, Sabby, tu t'es bas lavé debuis combien de temps ? File à la douche tout de suite !"

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier si son escapade dans les égouts avait laissé des traces olfactives…

"-[ [ [ [ ~~~

La semaine se passa, presque, tranquillement. Sam altérait ses cours avec la surveillance de Charlie, tout cela sous la surveillance un peu trop suspicieuse de son grand frère. Pas que Sam soit transparent dans ses agissements, non. Il savait mentir à la perfection quand il le fallait, même si son visage était très expressif. Mais aller cachez à un frère qui vous connait quasiment mieux que vous-même que vous trafiquez quelque chose dans son dos.

Sam faisait preuve d'ingéniosité et de prudence vis-à-vis de son ainé, réduisant ses visites à Charlie au strict minimum. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de déprimer le reptile, qui en vint même au bout d'un certain temps à refuser de manger.

Sam commençait donc à sérieusement s'inquiéter, ruminant de sombres pensées tout en réduisant en miettes ses cornflakes.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean l'observait, sirotant une tasse de café noir. Son Sammy était sombre depuis un certain temps, et ne cessait de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil à la fenêtre.

Peut-être avait-il été trop oppressant ces derniers temps… Qu'il avait empêché son frère de respirer. Soit ça, soit il lui cachait réellement quelque chose.

"-Au fait Sammy, ce soir je serais sans doute pas là. Tu pourras te débrouiller seul pour le diner ?"

Son jeune frère releva la tête de son bol, et se mordit la lèvre inferieur, son cerveau donnant l'impression de tourner à 100 à l'heure, ce qui était le cas.

Finalement, il bredouilla qu'il pourrait se débrouiller sans problèmes, rajoutant qu'il n'était plus un gosse non plus.

Et la première chose qu'il fit en rentrant des cours, ce fut d'aller là où il avait caché le petit reptile. Ce dernier en voyant sa mère s'approcher commença à s'agiter, poussant des petits couinements d'impatience.

Sans aucune peur, Sam le prit dans ses bras, et la gueule froide vint aussitôt se nicher dans son cou.

Dans cette position, Sam ne pouvait que constater le fait que son petit protégé avait déjà doublé de volume. Il était passé d'une vingtaine de centimètres au double en même pas huit jours. Et Sam commençait à craindre quand à la taille définitive de ce lézard génétiquement modifié…

Tout d'un coup, l'animal s'arcbouta dans ses bras, le forçant à lâcher prise, avant de se positionner devant lui d'une manière défensive, un étrange feulement proche de celui des serpents sortant de sa gueule béante, qui montrait une impressionnante dentition.

"-Charlie ! On attaque pas les humains ! Et c'est un ami ! Un. A-mi. Tout va bien !"

La créature ferma sa cavité buccale, puis regarda alternativement sa mère et l'intrus.

"-Ami…Maman ?

-Oui, il est gentil. T'en fais pas, tu fais confiance à maman hein ?"

Sam évita très soigneusement le regard de Dean. Il se doutait que son frère allait avoir beaucoup de chose à lui dire… Et pas que des éloges. Ou si. Eloges à son imbécilité et son inconscience. Mais pour le moment, son frère semblait trop choqué par le fait qu'un alligator venait d'appeler son frère 'maman'. Et que le même alligator était en train de se frotter à sa jambe.

"-Hoo putain !"

Le plus vieux recula brusquement, pas vraiment à l'aise.

La créature quant à elle réfléchissait. Le nouveau venu avait une odeur qu'il reconnaissait. Une odeur en soi assez proche de celle de sa mère. De plus, il en retrouvait les effluves respectifs sur leurs vêtements.

"-Papa ?"

Les deux Winchester avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes, aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre.

"-Sam, ne me dis pas que cette chose vient de m'appeler… Papa ?

-Papa !

-…Je n'ai strictement rien entendu, tout ceci est un cauchemar. En tout cas ça a tout intérêt à l'être !

-Je peux tout t'expliquer Dean ! Je te le promets !"

L'ainé regarda son frère avec un regard dur. Sam quant à lui se mordit l'intérieur des joues avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures, qui étaient soudain dotées d'un intérêt profond.

"-Tu rentres dans la chambre. Il faut qu'on parle. Et emmène ce.. Cette…

-Charlie.

-Pardon ?

-Il s'appelle Charlie. "

Sam avait relevé la tête, et fixait son frère intensément, comme pour le défier de changer le nom de son alligator.

"-C'est ca. Ben je te signale que si tu n'as pas une bonne explication pour 'Charlie', on aura prochainement une paire de chaussures en écailles de croco. File. "

Le jeune Winchester récupéra son sac de cours qu'il avait laissé à côté de la boîte en carton, et prit Charlie dans ses bras, le plaquant contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur et presque maternel. Presque.

"-[ [ [ [ ~~~

"-Et donc toi, quand tu vois un lézard plein de dents qui parle, tu l'emportes avec toi. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois, un bébé Wendigo, si tant soit peu que ça existe ? Enfin, Sammyyy…

-Mais Dean ! T'aurais fait quoi toi ! Il a éclos dans mes mains ! Et il m'a tout de suite identifié comme sa mère. De ce fait, même si je l'avais laissé sur place, il m'aurait suivi."

Dean soupira, passant sa main sur son visage. D'après la petite histoire de Sammy, la bestiole avait doublé de taille en même pas sept jours… Déjà qu'il était déjà un gros problème maintenant… Il aurait du savoir que la tendance de Sam à vouloir ramener tout les chiens, chats, oiseaux et autre machin blessé, abandonné, ou juste présent était à surveiller de très près… il le savait… …D'ailleurs, elle était passée où la bestiole ? !

Y'avait pas cinq minutes, elle était dans les bras de son frère, pas que ça le rassure grandement d'ailleurs.

Mais au moins il voyait ce qu'elle faisait !

Il se leva d'un bon, scrutant les alentours de la cuisine pour voir si une queue verte n'était pas visible quelque part.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps que…

"-AIEEEEE ! Charlie noooon !"

Sam se pencha et récupéra la créature qui s'était cachée sous la table, un… lacet coincé entre les dents.

Se précipitant vers son frère, l'ainé fusilla l'alligator du regard.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il t'a mordu ? Où ça ? Ça va ? Il t'a rien arraché ? Tu vois qu'il est dangereux ! Il faut s'en débarrasser tout de sui-

-Dean ! C'est bon, je vais bien, par contre…"

Tout penaud, Sam courba le dos à nouveau, et ressortit cette fois… Sa chaussure, maintenant pourvue d'un gros trou et couverte de bave.

Charlie avait faim, et avait trouvé un moyen de le dire clairement.

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer depuis qu'il l'avait ramené dans cet endroit tout chaud, enfin, bien plus chaud que dehors en tout cas. Il avait beau avoir appelé sa maman, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Et puis plus le temps passait, moins il supportait voir son papa utiliser un ton de reproche envers sa maman à lui. Alors il avait décidé de faire cesser tout ça. Et avait réussi.

Sa maman le tenait dans ses bras, lui transmettant autant de chaleur que s'il était sur un rocher en plein soleil de midi, ce qui lui était vraiment agréable.

Tenant le reptile d'une main, Sam ouvrit le frigo, et l'inspecta brièvement. Il sortit un steak, qu'il posa dans une assiette avant de la poser par terre, faisant de même avec son précieux fardeau.

"-Sam ! C'était sensée être ton diner de ce soir !"

Sauf que trop tard, Charlie avait déjà ingéré voracement la moitié de l'amas de viande crue avec délectation, plantant dans la chair tendre et froide ses dents déjà très aiguisées.

Sam regarda alternativement son frère, le frigo et Charlie, avant d'hausser les épaules.

"- J'avais pas faim de toute façon."

Charlie eut à peine le temps d'engloutir le dernier lambeau de chair fraiche que Sam le récupérait déjà, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il savait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'attacher à Charlie… Ou même jamais du l'emmener avec lui dès le début. Mais le laisser à une mort certaine, ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire !

Oui, c'était une créature surnaturelle. Oui elle était dangereuse… mais malgré tout, pour l'instant, c'était qu'un être sans défense, enfin plus ou moins hein, qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal.

Dean et son père protégeait les innocents non ? Pourquoi ça ne devait être que des humains ? Charlie aussi était un innocent. Alors pourquoi lui, il avait pas le droit de vivre ?

Mais par-dessus tout… C'était le fait que son frère ne le comprenne pas qui le blessait.

Pour Dean, tout était blanc ou noir… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était pas comme ça que ça marchait.

Charlie mordilla le pull de sa mère, inquiet.

Charlie était à peine âgé de sept jours. Charlie était une chose qui n'aurait pas du exister. Charlie était une créature aussi intelligente qu'un humain.

Charlie comprenait aussi bien qui n'importe qui d'autre qu'il était une source de problèmes et qu'il faisait du mal à sa mère.

"-[ [ [ [ ~~~

Quand Sam se leva, il sut que cette journée serait de celles où l'on ferait mieux de rester couché.

Il prit son petit déjeuner à la va vite, sortit discrètement de la pièce avec Charlie qui avait dormi avec lui, et le reposa dans sa boîte.

Charlie qui semblait lui aussi sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, puisqu'il attrapa dans sa gueule la manche de sa mère, l'empêchant de partir.

Mais Sam avait prévu ce cas de figure. Il posa à coté du reptile sa chaussure qu'il avait joyeusement trouée la veille, et le petit alligator se mit aussitôt a jouer avec les lacets, oubliant sa volonté première.

Hier soir, ou très tôt ce matin… Leur père était rentré. Les ennuis commençaient.

Il soupira, et se releva, près à partir pour une longue journée de cours. Dean l'attendait les bras croisés, adossé à la Chevrolet 67.

Cette journée allait vraiment être longue.

Ils allèrent ensemble à l'établissement dans lequel ils étaient inscrits, sans échanger un mot.

Et la seule chose qui rassurait un tant soit peu Sam, c'était qu'il était presque certain que Dean n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de Charlie à leur père. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il savait déjà qu'ils repartiraient dans maximum deux jours. Peut-être même déjà ce soir…

"-Sam… Hey Sam ! Je te parle là !"

Secouant la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur, Sam remarqua qu'il était déjà devant sa salle de classe.

Dean le regardait sérieusement. Ce à quoi il répondit par sa mine de chien battu, qui le faisait toujours craquer.

D'ailleurs, son grand frère soupirait déjà et détourna les yeux. Courage, fuyons.

"-Ecoutes… Je… Pour ton machin à dents là… Tu sais qu'on pourra pas. On pourra pas l'emmener.

-Mais je le sais très bien ca !... Toi et papa allez le… "

Sam baissa la tête, sa frange couvrant ses yeux.

Il allait faire quoi hein ?

Non, il allait pouvoir faire quoi ? Il se mettrait entre Charlie et le canon de son père ?

"-Sammy… Il est dangereux, il attaquera un jour ou l'autre une personne innocen-  
-NON ! Non il le fera jamais ! Je lui ai interdit ! Et il a compris ! Il le fera jamais alors y'a aucune, vraiment aucune raison de le tuer !"

Il avait haussé progressivement la voix, mais heureusement pas assez pour couvrir le brouhaha des couloirs remplis d'étudiants discutant de leur week-end.

"-Sam ! Calme-toi ! "

La cloche sonna le début des cours, et la fin de la discussion.

"- Bon écoute, on en reparle tout à l'heure. Okay ?... écoute je… je vais essayer, okay ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la bestiole.

- Charlie.

-…Pour Charlie. "

Après un dernier regard à son frère, il se dirigea vers sa propre salle de classe.

"-Jerk."

Il eut un grand sourire.

"-Bitch. "

"-[ [ [ [ ~~~

Sam aussi souriait quand la fin des cours sonna.

Il avait eu la note maximale à trois de ses contrôles rendus ce jour-la, il avait définitivement brisé la glace avec Tony Strucher et s'entendait bien avec lui, et avait presque oublié son père et Charlie.

Le sourire se changea en rictus, puis disparut progressivement quand il eut atteint le portail de fer qui marquait la frontière de l'enceinte de l'école.

Son père et son frère étaient là, adossés à l'Impala. Si John lui offrait l'un de ses rares sourires francs, celui de Dean était un peu plus forcé.

"-Salut gamin ! Ça va mon grand ?"

Une grosse main calleuse vint fourrager ses cheveux, lui faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules. L'affection un peu bourrue de son père…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, John rentra dans sa Chevrolet. Ils étaient tous habitué depuis longtemps à ce genre de départ. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de le formuler à voix haute. Les affaires de Sam étaient déjà dans le coffre.

Dean s'apprêtait à faire le tour de la voiture pour monter au côté de son père quand Sam l'arrêta.

"-Dean. Où. Est. Charlie."

Quand il le voulait, Sam imitait très bien le regard noir de leur père. Vraiment bien même.

Surtout que Dean affichait un air franchement coupable.

Sam serra plus fort le bras de Dean, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire mal.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mais rien ! Je lui ai rien fait du tout !

-Alors où est-il !

-Mais enfin les garçons, à quoi vous jouez ! On a de la route, montez fissa."

John, intrigué par le comportement de ses fils, les regardait les sourcils froncés dans le rétroviseur.

Se dégageant de l'emprise de son frère, Dean mit ses mains sur ses épaules, focalisant toute son attention.

"-Ce midi… papa m'a appelé pour me dire qu'on partait ce soir. Je suis rentré, j'ai fais nos valises… J'avais réussi à le convaincre de te laisser au moins finir ta journée de cours. Puis j'ai emmené Charlie. Je lui ai rien fais de mal ! Je te le jure ! Je voulais le remettre dans les égouts… Mais il s'est enfui… Sammy… J'suis désolé, vraiment... Mais hey, c'est mieux comme ça non ?"

Ne tardant pas plus, Dean secoua légèrement son cadet pour qu'il monte dans la voiture. S'en voulant vraiment de voir son frère dans cet état de…d'incompréhension. Il était complètement hébété, déconnecté de la réalité…

La voiture démarra avec une cassette d'AC/DC, qui meublait le silence de l'habitacle.

Ils sortaient tout juste de la ville quand un choc ébranla toute la carcasse métallique, John freinant brusquement.

"-…Merde, sans doute un lapin… Dean, tu veux pas sortir vérifier que la voiture n'est pas abîmée ? Et dégager la route de euh… "

Mais l'ainée des Winchester n'avait même pas encore fini d'ouvrir sa portière que le plus jeune était déjà dehors.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Dean le rejoignit, après s'être assuré que la voiture n'avait aucune rayure.

Sam se leva, portant quelque chose dans ses bras.

Dean aperçut d'abord la chaussure de Sam mâchouillée près de la roue arrière droite avant de comprendre.

"-Ho non…Sammy…"

Charlie les avait suivis. Comment ? Peut-être à l'odeur. Ou alors avait-il compris qu'ils partaient de la ville. Et avait tenté de les suivre. Mais il les avait dépassé, et s'était retrouvé au milieu de la route, cherchant probablement Sam….

"-T'es content hein ?... Au moins, c'est bon, il posera plus de problème…

-Sammy ! Dis pas-

-Juste… Juste dix minutes. J'en ai pour dix minutes, okay ?"

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la forêt toute proche de la ville, restant néanmoins en lisière, pour ne pas se perdre.

Il ne chercha pas longtemps. Juste le temps un arbre assez jeune, et qui n'avait pas encore fait de trop grosses racines.

Il sortit son couteau suisse, et grava le tronc, avec de commencer à creuser.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint sans un mot à la voiture, les mains couvertes de terre.

Il ignora Dean quand il essaya de lui parler. Il ignora les regards interrogateurs et inquiets de son père dans le rétroviseur.

Il avait beau eu sermonné un bon moment Dean pour qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il se passait nom de dieu, mais il n'avait rien voulut lâcher. Et parce que les nombres de fois où Dean lui tenait tête se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, il laissa couler. Au moins jusqu'à ce que son cadet se calme. Ils en reparleraient après.

C'était qu'un départ comme les autres pour les Winchesters.

* * *

Ça fini bien D'après Tyni... Dans un sens, c'est pas faux. A moins que si. Ou non... 42.


End file.
